


Fireworks

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy decides to show off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

"Can you make different colours?"

An excited female voice, a soft snort from behind her, and the audible sound of an ego expanding at an exponential rate.

"Actually, I can," Roy answered Winry with a grin. "I just need to have the right elements hanging around in the ground to rearrange. It's tricky but I can do it."

"Ooh, let me see!"

"Maybe later, I'm a bit tired—"

"You really don't want to say no, Colonel," Ed put in from the sidelines, rolling his eyes. "She wields a mean 9/16."

Winry shot a brief scowl (blink and he'd have missed it) at Ed, then returned to beaming at Roy. "Fire it up! Come on!"

Sighing, Roy complied, and the air went up in a shower of emerald sparks and licks of flame.

"...Pretty," Winry said quietly after a few long moments, staring fixedly at the green dancing air.

Ed was thinking much the same, looking at her wide transfixed eyes.

He couldn't read Roy's mind, but if he could, he would have seen a very similar thought, just wearing a different face.

Round and round the wheeling fire went.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: flame


End file.
